leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Haina Desert
|translated_name=Haina Desert |location=Ula'ula Island |mapdesc=A scorching-hot desert beyond Route 13. Trainers often get lost here in this broiling labyrinth. |region=Alola |generation= |mapsize=250px }} Haina Desert (Japanese: ハイナ Hainā Desert) is a location on Ula'ula Island in Alola, located north of and south of the Ruins of Abundance. Geography Haina Desert is a maze-like area, with paths that do not always lead where one might expect. The entrance area has two exits aside from the one returning to : one up and one right. The right exit leads to a dead end with an item, Max Elixir, which is also visible across a wall on the left side of the entrance area. The top exit leads the player forward. The area up from the entrance has three exits aside from the one leading back to the entrance. The exit at the top leads to a dead-end with a lost and a TM visible beyond a wall. The exit on the left loops the player around to the right side of the same area, while the exit on the right leads the player forward to an area with a Zygarde Cell. This area has only two exits, the one leading back, and one at the top leading forward, to an area with a ring of rocky terrain in the middle. The rocky terrain area has three exits aside from the one leading back to the Zygarde Cell area. The exit at the top leads to the same dead-end with the lost Hiker seen previously, which still leads the player back to the area up from the entrance if they try to return (instead of the rocky terrain area they entered from). The exit on the left loops the player around to the right side of the same area, while the exit on the right leads the player forward to a dead-end path with Psychium Z. When the player attempts to return from this path the same way they entered, they will arrive in an area that looks very similar to the area they came from, but is actually different. The second rocky terrain area is distinguished from the first by the exits having different stacks of stones at each exit, an item in the middle of the rocky terrain ring, and totems framing the top exit. The top exit leads the player to the Ruins of Abundance. The bottom exit leads the player to the other side of the dead-end with the Hiker, where they can find . The left exit leads the player to a new path with a span of rocky terrain that leads to a dead-end, but when the player attempts to exit, they will arrive back in the first rocky terrain area. From there, the player can return to the entrance area by heading down, left, and then down again. During most of the day, Haina Desert is bathed in harsh sunlight, while during the night a blows instead. The sandstorm fades at 10 AM in-game time and revives at 5 PM. Items found through the top exit of Area 2 or Area 5, after telling him their Pokémon's eyes are "looking pretty bleary", after passing Nanu's grand trial |Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes}} , after becoming |Su=yes|US=yes}} , after becoming Champion|M=yes|UM=yes}} |US=yes|UM=yes}} Zygarde Cube Dropped after ambush encounters Sometimes, after a Pokémon from a sand cloud is defeated or caught, it will drop an item. /Krokorok from sand clouds|Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes}} Pokémon Pokémon Sun and Moon In Pokémon Moon, two can appear here or at Malie Garden during the fourth Ultra Beast mission, initiated by speaking to Looker on after becoming . They have an aura that gives them +2 stages. }} : |type1=???}} : |type1=???}} or : |type1=???}} : |type1=???}} : |type1=???}} or : |type1=???}} Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} : |type1=???}} : |type1=???}} or : |type1=???}} : |type1=???}} : |type1=???}} or : |type1=???}} Layout In the anime Haina Desert appeared in Some Kind of Laziness!, where and Acerola traveled through it on a Ride to meet at the Ruins of Abundance. Trivia * This is the only place with naturally occurring harsh sunlight that is not caused by 's presence. * After becoming Champion, a mysterious man appears in the desert, apparently suffering from amnesia. If the player shows him a / , he will regain his memories and mention that he first encountered the Pokémon shown to him 30 years earlier, and that the "star pulses" it bestowed upon him have been passed down to "a group of wonderful men". This is likely a reference to the old guys and the O-Powers they give to the player in . Name origin Hainā is Hawaiian for cruel. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=哈伊納沙漠 |zh_cmn=哈伊納沙漠 / 哈伊纳沙漠 |fi=Hainan aavikko |fr=Désert Haina |de=Haina-Wüste |it=Deserto Haina |ko=하이나사막 Hainā Samak |pl=Pustynia Haina |es=Desierto de Haina }} Category:Sun and Moon locations Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon locations Category:Deserts de:Haina-Wüste es:Desierto de Haina fr:Désert Haina it:Deserto Haina ja:ハイナさばく zh:哈伊納沙漠